User talk:Oceanfeather
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dappleheart (Talk) 20:36, November 4, 2011 Hey! Thanks soooo much for choosing COTS! I hope we can become better friends too! If you need any help please read this: Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Dappleheart♥ 22:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And would you like to officially join COTS? If you do I can add you to the Member's List. Would you also like a Mentor? :) If you have any questions or need help you can ask me:) Talk to you soon! Dappleheart♥ 22:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hai Oceanfeather!! I loooove the name! Would you like to join project chararts? Thank you so much for joining! 22:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi, and welcome! c: Feel free to ask me any questions if you need help! ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 23:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey bench(: Don't worry about the infobox and charat for Oceankit, kay? Cinderstorm 15:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :) That is awesome! I added you to the Member's List ;) also Your Mentor shall be Cinderstorm! :D Hope you are enjoying Cats of the Stars! Dappleheart♥ 16:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I sure can! What color would you like it to be? c: And thanks~! :D ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 17:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem! For your signature, just type in User:Oceanfeather/Sig, with ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 18:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Duh! I'm leader and first I'm going to need to see how good you are at chararts. But for now you shall be put in the Apprentice section. :D 18:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure :D 18:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No probs. c: ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 18:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Of course you can! I'm going to add you as a Kit until Moonstrike and I know how well you do Chararts ;) Just do some random Chararts and post them on the Approval page. So we can see your skills! Oh and i love your signature ;) Dappleheart♥ 18:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol, thanks! :P Have you read the Warriors series? Dappleheart♥ 19:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) (: Hiia! You need to create more stories. I'm getting off now, and I want to see atleast two cats done(: And make a warrior version of Oceankit and a kit version (just incase) Cinderstorm 00:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much, Ocean! The tutorial is great! 01:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) 01:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Pleasee? Hey, Hey, Hey! Could you finnish Blackfur for me, then put up one of your amazing charats up? Cinderstorm 20:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No problemo Ocean. 23:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Great job contributing to COTS! :D I just want to remind you if you are going to make a Charat please reserve it here (on the bottom with all of our names). Because I was going to do Blackfur's charart but you had made it. You need to check the project charart page to make sure no one else is going to do the charart. Or if you really want to make a charart that someone else has reserved, ask them :) Dappleheart♥ 01:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: ? For the appretinces maybe having them a bit wider too. and they are fine where the legs are. but wider is what they really need to be. Dappleheart♥ 22:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) xD I loooooove your picture on your talk page xD Dappleheart♥ 22:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ocean do u want me to make Mudshadows charart? If u wanna make it, I would reserve it as soon as possible.... I ocean! I loved Mudshadows charart! 00:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC)